Hope
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Akashi selalu mengingat sosoknya namun ia tidak pernah tahu siapakah sosok tersebut. Bermula semenjak dua tahun yang lalu .../ AkaFuri / RnR?


Kalau saja ia telah melewati batas, ia yakin akan segera memotong kedua tangannya. Jika kedua matanya itu sudah terlalu sakit, maka ia akan membuat kedua matanya itu buta. Jika kedua kakinya itu telah merasa lelah, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghilangkan kedua kakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hope**_

**Anagata Lady Okita's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Akashi Seijuurou | Furihata Kouki**

**Warn: Typo(s), BL, OOC, cerita gagal.**

.

.

.

Dipandanginya sekali lagi goresan tangan yang telah ia goreskan pada selembar kertas kanvas. Lagi-lagi ia telah melukis wajah seseorang yang tidak dia kenal.

Wajah seseorang.

Ya, ia melukis seseorang yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Namun ia tidak tahu siapa yang telah dilukisnya itu. Walau hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau ia mengenalnya, namun seperti … sudah lenyap dari dirinya.

Rambut coklat itu, kedua mata besar itu, serta senyuman manis yang telah ia buat sebagai ciri-ciri dari orang tersebut. Siapapun orang itu, sang emperror tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya. Hali inilah yang membuat pemuda itu rasanya ingin bunuh diri.

Keanehan ini selalu mendatangi dirinya. Dan keanehan yang dimaksud adalah 'Pemuda' yang selalu mengusik pikirannya itu.

Semenjak dua tahun yang lalu, Setiap hari Minggu dirinya selalu mendatangi sebuah pemakaman umum yang terletak di Tokyo. Tapi ia tidak tahu makam siapa yang akan ia jenguk.

Semenjak dua tahun yang lalu, dia selalu memerhatikan gambar orang itu pada lukisan-lukisan yang telah dia buat.

Semenjak dua tahun yang lalu, ia selalu melukis orang itu dalam momen yang berbeda-beda.

Jika mengingat hal itu, ia rasanya ingin sekali membunuh dirinya sendiri. Jika kebanyakan orang bilang Tuhan serba tahu segalanya, maka ia tidak segan untuk mati dan akan bertanya kepada tuhan siapakah seseorang yang telah mengusiknya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Ya, ia tahu pemikiran tersebut adalah pemikiran yang sangat bodoh. Namun itulah yang selalu terbesit dipikirannya.

.

Dentikan jam kembali terdengar diruangan tersebut. Sebuah kuas dan cat warna-warni telah kembali dipegang oleh kedua tangannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya semenjak dua tahun belakangan itu, ia mengambil selembar kanvas baru dan mulai melukis orang itu kembali.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, walaupun ia selalu terusik dengan orang tak dikenal tersebut, ia akan selalu mengingat wajah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ramalan cuaca yang selalu disiarkan di setiap stasiun televisi setiap pagi mengatakan kalau hari minggu ini tidak akan turun hujan. Ramalan itu tentu dipercayai oleh semua orang yang menontonnya. Secara ramalan yang disiarkan jarang sekali meleset. Sangat jarang.

Namun kini sebuah payung transparan malah melindungi tubuh pemuda bersurai coklat. Terlihat ia sedang menunggu dibalik payung yang ia kenakan dengan pakaian sedikit basah. Sial untuknya karena telah percaya pada ramalan tersebut. Kencan malam yang akan ia hadiri seharusnya tidak akan diselimuti oleh awan mendung dan air hujan yang senantiasa membahasi dirinya. Untung ada mesin penjual payung otomatis, ia segera membelinya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari air hujan yang terasa dingin tersebut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. Walaupun hujan, pelukan kekasihnya pasti akan menghangatkan dirinya. Mengingat hal itu malah membuatnya semakin rindu akan dekapan Akashi Seijuurou. Ia menunggu di pertigaan jalan raya—tempat dimana mereka biasa bertemu untuk memulai kencan mereka. Walaupun hujan turun semakin deras, namun ia akan menunggu sosok kekasihnya yang biasanya akan tersenyum lembut jika telah bertatap muka dengannya walau kekasihnya tersebut masih berada diseberang jalan.

Beberapa menit telah menunggu dan akhirnya wajah yang telah ia rindukan muncul diseberang sana. Ah, lega hatinya. Kekasihnya itu akhirnya muncul dan seperti biasa—menyambutnya dengan senyuman lembut yang hanya Akashi tunjukan padanya.

….

"Sei-kun!" Aku berteriak memanggilnya. Walau derasnya hujan membuat suaraku sedikit terpendam, namun pemuda yang kucintai itu masih bisa mendengarku. Ia segera melangkah keluar trotoar dan akan segera melewati _zebra cross_. Padahal, aku ingin jika aku yang menghampirinya.

Saat aku menoleh kekiri, aku mendapati cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan dan …

"SEI-KUN!"

.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya berhasil kuselamatkan. Aku terhenyak saat melihatnya tak sadarkan diri. Apa kepalanya terbentur?

Tidak, ia pasti tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin.

Sebelum ia sadar dan orang-orang segera berlarian menghampiri kami dan aku kehilangan kesadaran, bolehkah aku sempat berharap?

'_Bolehkah Sei-kun terus mengingat sosokku namun jangan biarkan ia mengetahui siapa diriku?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**FIN**_

Sebenarnya ini untuk AkaFuri Day yang udah lama lewat /abaikan/ namun malah pakai genre angst. Hontou ni Gomennasai.

Tidak mengerti dengan maksud ceritanya? haha biarkan author abal ini membuat kalian mencari sendiri apa maksud dari cerita ini. ha. ha.

#slapped

**Yosh, Review?^^**


End file.
